1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is positionable on the dash board of a vehicle, and adheres to the windshield of the automobile in order to enable the driver or other passengers of the vehicle to utilize the apparatus as a serving tray so that food and drink may be supported thereupon while the vehicle is being utilized.
2. General Background of the Invention
In our mobile society today, individuals quite often are required to eat their meals, breakfast and lunch, "on the run", and within the confines of their automobile or other vehicles. For example, salesmen or other people are on the road a better part of the day, and often times do not have the time and convenience to stop in order to eat a meal, but simply eat while on the road. In fact, one of the more popular items in fast food outlets is the use of the drive through window, where people are able to pick up food, and either bring the food home, or, very often, eat while in route.
At the present time, applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,003, entitled "Vehicle Tray Table," which discloses a vehicle tray table to rest o the dashboard and adhere to the windshield with suction cups. Another embodiment folds outward from above the dashboard via a single arm member so that the tray can be stored above the windshield and can fold down to be substantially on the same plane as the dashboard. The apparatus of the present invention presents a modified and improved vehicle tray from that taught in the '003 patent, and introduces such improvements into the art.